


Tiny troll friends

by IsLife



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: After the trolls meteor begins to break, they realize they have to take the escape pods and leave. There's 9 pods and 24 trolls, with no control over their escape vechiles where will our trolls end up?This will have no end its just a series of mini fics in the same au.





	1. Meet the light players

**Author's Note:**

> Theres no vore, but here's a cool g/t thing Ive been working on!

There was 9 pods, Three greens, Two blues, a pink, a purple, a red and an orange. Vriska and Aranea ended up in the purple. It wasn't as big as they wanted, but Vriska insisted they had their own pod and the Peixes and the Nitrams already took the blues. They didn't know where they were going, but they made the best of the journey. Talking about why the meteor may have begun breaking, if they'd ever see their friends again, and all kinds of happy stuff! It took hours until they crashed somewhere, but by then they were sleeping. 

 

Rose Lalonde was just trying to walk in her yard when she tripped on what looked like an egg. It's not really an egg though, it's clearly made of some kind of metal. It also has a glowing picture of the sun on the back, this is the kind of thing Rose has to examine better. She shoves it in her pocket and gets to her room. 

It's much more well lit in her room, but there's nothing more to see really. It's just a metal egg with the sun on it. She runs her fingers over the sun design. 

“A mother will do anything to annoy her children” she muses aloud. She concludes that she needs rest. She puts the stupid sun egg on her desk and goes to bed. 

The Serkets wake up in complete darkness, they're not surprised though. They both know that they fell asleep in the pod, the pod had no light sources. They filled the void with conversations about anything, they were both nervous talkers trying to hide fear. The aforementioned fear only gets worse when they tumble out of the pod and see a giant beast. It has no horns and off color skin. Vriska grabs Aranea by the hand and tries to find an escape route. 

 

Rose just wanted to look at her new metal sun egg. Now she's got time two gray aliens running around on her desk. They're talking to each other, but Rose isn't really listening. She does want some answers though, so she speaks calmly “Hello, who are you two? Do you understand English?” 

“Yes we're-” The shorter one began to talk, but the taller one with longer hair put her hand over her mouth. After a bit of whispering she is allowed to finish. “I’m Aranea Serket and this is my dancestor Vriska.” 

“Vriska, Aranea, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rose Lalonde.” Now that they're still Rose gets a much better look at them. Aranea is a bit shorter and chubbier than Vriska, other than that, their outfits and hair length, they're identical. Which is to say they look similar, clearly family, but not identical at all. 

“Okay, but what are you and why are we trapped in your strange hive?” Vriska questions forcefully. 

This is going to be difficult.


	2. Meet the breath players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a really short chapter, but it'll get better.

There was 9 pods, Three greens, Two blues, a pink, a purple, a red and an orange. Tavros and Rufioh ended up in the darker blue. It was one of the few that could fit their horns, so they had to use it. They didn't know where they were going, but they made the best of it. Talking about where they might be headed, the new friends they might make, and all kinds of happy stuff! It took hours until they finally crashed somewhere, but by then they were sleeping. 

 

John Egbert was just out getting the mail when he saw an awesome metal egg. It had some weird wavy symbol on it, but nonetheless it looks cool. After grabbing the mail, he picks up the egg and the symbol starts glowing blue. He runs inside, throws the mail on the coffee table, and dashes too his room. He needs to get a better look at this. 

Once in his room he plays with and throws it around quite a bit. He's trying to see how many times he can catch it without dropping it in a row. He gets to 23 before he catches it differently and presses the glowy button. 

On that catch two very dizzy alien boys come tumbling out of the egg and into his hand. They look very similar, but one of them is dressed more colorfully and John is also pretty sure the other one is wearing metal pants. They look miserable and John is just now realizing he was basically throwing them. 

“Oh my gosh, are you guys okay? I'm so sorry if I hurt you!” Both of the little gray men look at him and the colorful one says 

“You're fine, we're just a bit dizzy.” They both look way worse than dizzy. John places them both carefully onto his computer desk and sits in his chair. 

“What happened to us?” The one with metal pants asked after both of the little guys rested and stretched their legs for a bit. 

“I don't know! I guess you guys were stuck in this egg I was throwing around.” John replied. 

“Okay, but where are we?” The metal pants guy asked. 

“We're in Washington!” John answered before realizing the chance of these three inch tall gray men knowing what or where Washington is is next to none. 

“Also planet Earth!” They still look puzzled. 

“If you don't know what Earth is how did you even get here?” 

“We were stuck on a meteor that started to crack, so we got in this escape pod,” metal pants guy said gesturing to the egg. “But we didn't have control over where it went” 

That statement brings more questions than it answers and John knows this will be an interesting night.


	3. Meet the time players

There was 9 pods, Three greens, Two blues, a pink, a purple, a red and an orange. Aradia and Damara ended up in the red. Damara was very pleased to have gotten they only red one, even though as Meenah pointed out, it was much more similar to Vantas red than her own. Aradia and Damara fell asleep fairly quickly in their pod, they both agreed they needed to be rested for where ever they’ll be landing. 

 

Dave was super hyped, Bro would be gone for a whole weekend, and he’s driving the whole way so he’ll probably be gone most of monday too. He’ just about to tell his friends when a red egg flies through his window. 

“Wtf” he says, he's been trying saying acronyms outloud for irony, but hearing how lame that sounded he’s vowed never to do it again. Instead he picks up the creepy egg and notices a symbol of a red gear on the back. It’s clearly on a button of some kind so naturally he presses it. 

 

Aradia stands up and proceeds help up Damara, she gets no thank you, Damara just points at the giant thing holding them. “Oh wow this is wild.” it says. Aradia mentally notes that it really is wild that they speak the same language. “Wow this is also mad rude of me, just holding y’all while we have a perfectly good desk to play on.” It sets them down and Aradia also notes that he even though it has no clue they understand it it’s still speaking to them. Truly wild. Apparently this guy has been talking the entire time Aradia’s been noting its previous speech habits, as Damara nudged her and mocked him a bit by sticking her tongue out while moving her hand and mouth in a “blah blah blah” sort of way. The beast saw the this and did a fake gasp while putting its hand on what Aradia assumed was its chest in mock offense. “I can’t believe it, the monster-alien-babe things that are my new best friends don’t like me already.” Damara chuckles a bit at this reference to his previous monologue, Aradia doesn’t she’s more busy wondering more about the similarities this thing has to trolls. Instead of asking about that she comes up with a different question that she needs the answer to. 

“What are those things?” she asks pointing at the shelf full of what looked like dead things. Damara just noticing them and draws out her needles in case this thing wants a fight. 

“Oh those are dead thing I collect, I think they’re pretty rad, but I can hide them if it’s not your deal, no biggie. “ He looks like he’s going to keep talking so Damara cuts him off. 

“この事が私たちの一人をその瓶に入れようとすると、彼は死んだ” she said in a thretening tone. The giant looked very puzzled. This was going to be very difficult.


	4. Meet the space players

There was 9 pods, Three greens, Two blues, a pink, a purple, a red and an orange. Kanaya and Porrim ended up in one of the greens. The two of them discussed the decision to skip out on the big pod most of the ride, given that both of their moirails were in that one it seemed odd to everyone they didn’t go on it too. Karkat actually asked Kanaya to go apart of him though, and when Porrim asked Latula she knew if Karkat wanted to go with out the Maryams if was definitely for a good reason. Besides that the two women agreed that being on the same pod as Mituna for an indefinite amount of time could be insufferable, not even thinking about the clowns or Kankri. They jokingly declared that no place they’d land would be worse than whatever going on in that pod. 

 

Jade was in her room catching up on her friend Dave's comic SBAHJ when her best friend/dog Bec came up to her with a green metal oval thing. It had glowing white lines on the back and Bec pawed at them curiously, Jade touched it as well, it was warm and wet from being in her pet’s mouth. She then touched the lines to find they can be pressed like a button, naturally she did. 

She found two ladies sleeping. They were gray with orange and yellow horns. One was face down wearing a black and green dress and had long hair. The other had shorter hair and skirt and a tee shirt on top of something with sleeves. This one was face up and Jade noticed she had a green zodiac sign on her shirt. She waited patiently for them to wake up, hoping by some miracle they'd speak the same language. 

About thirty minutes later the long haired one in the green dress rose, revealing the same zodiac sign on her dress, smudged makeup and gold piercings. 

“Hello!” Jade said, still really hoping she could talk to these two. 

“Hi there.” she said in a beautiful smooth voice, Jades heart skipped a beat. She stares at the beautiful little alien in awe, taking a few moments to find more words. When she does she's pleased that she doesn't stutter them out. 

“I’m so glad you speak English as well! My names Jade!” 

“I’m Porrim, my dancestor is Kanaya, she might sleep for a while, we’ve had a very long trip.” It sounded and looked like the truth, this girl was worn out. 

“Oh well, maybe we can talk after you can some rest! My bed might be a bit big for you though…” Jade trailed off, Porrim looked a bit puzzled. “I mean your welcome to use it if you want though!” She still looked confused. This was going to be hard.


End file.
